Love Like You've Never Been Hurt
by OnTheFirstPage
Summary: "You shouldn't be with Callaghan, McNally." Andy/Sam


"_Love like you've never been hurt."_ – **Satchel Paige**

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be with Callaghan, McNally."<p>

Sam Swarek's rough voice broke her out of her trance. Andy sighed heavily as she felt him sit down on the bench next to her. Sam seemed to be doing this a lot lately; advising Andy on her relationship with Luke, whilst playing a traitor to his own heart. It was the same routine week after week. Luke would shout. Andy would shout, and Sam would pick up the pieces. Taking in her dishevelled appearance and tear stained cheeks, Sam groaned putting his arm around his partner, attempting to comfort her.

"You deserve better," Sam continued, "What has golden boy done now?"

Sam's bitter tone signalled to Andy she needed to tread with caution, he was in a bad mood and Sam Swarek in a bad mood means trouble. "We broke up." Andy eventually let out. Sam twisted his head slightly to examine McNally's expression, his bad mood seemingly disappearing. "I'm not a perp, Sam. Quit looking at me like that." Andy deadpanned without meeting Sam's gaze.

"Why?" It seemed like the simplest question to ask Sam thought, _play it safe_.

"Why am I not a perp? Or why did we break up?"

"Which do you think, McNally?" Sam retorted his voice clearly hinting for McNally to get to the point, apparently his mood hadn't shifted Andy noted. Sam was met with a mock glare from his petite partner.

"It wasn't working. It probably never was. ." Andy's voice trailed off, her eyes drooped out of exhaustion and she rubbed them lightly hoping to regain some alertness.

"He do it or did you?"

"Me." It was a simple response but both officers realised the weight of McNally's answer.

"Why are you upset then _buddy_?" Sam asked whilst gently grazing his thumb over the tear track's staining his partner's face. Andy remained silent, looking anywhere but at Sam. She couldn't. If she did it would all fall down again. For now, she was contented to just sit in silence, Andy knew it wouldn't last; if there was one thing Andy McNally had learnt about Sam in the last year it was that he was not a patient man. So, Andy enjoyed the silence whilst it was there.

"McNally." He pressed, his voice had softened realising that he had not exactly been sensitive and her certainly did not want to upset the woman further. Sam couldn't help being brash with her. It was the umpteenth time he had comforted the twenty six year old because of Luke Callaghan; and Sam Swarek was well and truly pissed off. He didn't know who he was pissed off at. Maybe Andy, she should have learnt by now. Maybe himself, he was after all the one that kept guiding Andy back into the arms of Callaghan. Maybe Luke Callaghan himself. Scratch that, he was definitely pissed off with Callaghan. Sam began writing a mental list of all the things he needed to do to that man.

"Andy, talk to me.." Sam whispered stroking Andy's hair out of her face, he knew that she was using it as a barrier between them. "Don't make me call a hambulance McNally," Sam jokingly threatened.

Andy looked at him, and for the first time that night since he'd entered the locker room she smiled. "I hope you know Swarek, that joke gets worse and worse every time I hear it," Andy remarked attempting to sound annoyed, she was betrayed by her voice though which was laced with humour.

Sam let out a mock gasp, "If I didn't know you any better McNally, I might just take offence to that," he let out a wink causing Andy to roll her eyes, "Okay Bambi, I've got another joke. What do you call cheese that's not yours?"

The excited twinkle in Sam's eye withdrew a smirk from Andy, "I don't know Sam. What do you call cheese that's not yours?" she drawled light heartedly knowing her partner wouldn't take offence.

"Get ready for this McNally. It's a hit. I swear you will be laughing your head off. You have to listen to it though, you can't just take it on wording. Otherwi-"

"Get to the point Swarek."

"Nacho cheese!" Sam grinned, whilst Andy stared at Sam incredulously for a second before laughing hysterically. It took Sam a few minutes to realise that Andy wasn't actually laughing at the joke – but at him. He let out an exasperated sigh, eliciting more laughter from his partner. "As much as I prefer happy McNally, stop laughing." Sam muttered, causing Andy to stop immediately. She knew that was Sam's stop-or-you'll-do-my-paperwork-for-a-week-voice, and no matter how good of terms she and Sam were on he was always looking for a way out of paperwork. Of course, that way always tended to be her.

"I might buy you a new joke book, one that actually has jokes in it," she jibed poking Sam in the side gently to signal that she was joking.

"It's a classic McNally," Sam defended crossing his arms across his chest in an equally defensive posture. Andy instantly missed the warm, reassuring hand that was previously on her back reminding her of Sam's initial question.

"I think I hurt him." Andy whispered.

Sam's shoulder's tensed. He knew that she was continuing their conversation. _Typical McNally,_ he thought, _taking the weight of the world on her shoulders_. Sam sighed lifting Andy's chin so her eyes met his, "He hurt you."

"Two wrongs don't make a right Sam," she replied quietly,Sam could feel the guilt radiating off her and instinctively pulled her closer wrapping his strong arms around her.

"You trust me, right Andy?" he asked, breathing in the scent of her and enjoying the proximity as he held her in his embrace.

Sam could feel the confusion on her face and ran a hand up her back to reassure her, "With my life. You know that."

"And, do you trust my judgement?" he questioned. Upon feeling a small nod on his shoulder he continued, "Then trust me when I say you have nothing to feel guilty about McNally, you did what you did and he did what he did. Without sounding like a heartless bastard, it's in the past now. You can't change the past, can you?"

"I wish I could," came the down heartened reply. Sam tensed and moved to release Andy from his grip, _she finally admitted it; she regrets the night of the blackout. _He knew he had no right to be angry, he had no claim over his partner but it didn't stop the prevailing anger, and more importantly hurt racing through his body.

Andy looked up, confusion gracing her features, before she realised the implication of what she had said. "Sam!" the brunette protested trying to pull Sam back to her, "I meant I wouldn't have dated Luke in the first place, you know that night meant something! It wasn't just what it was Sam," her voice softened as she felt Sam's body relax.

"Come on McNally, you've had quite a night. Want me to drive you home?" Sam offered pulling Andy to her feet gently.

"Sure."


End file.
